The embodiments herein relate generally to a system for stabilizing floating wind turbines assembly configured to stabilize the unit using a smart tuned mass damper/tuned vibration absorber to a spar-buoy without the use of a fixed anchor. Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention floating off shore wind turbines were subject to vibrations from water waves and even wind loads due to the lack of a fixed anchor, which puts the wind turbine at risk. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem by stabilization of spar-buoy systems that can go to unlimited water depths at lower costs.